


Ultimum Moriens

by KProject



Category: Fallout - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KProject/pseuds/KProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>His world's a canvas painted brown and gray<br/>He wanders alone, held by no one's wall<br/>That dead land where not even vultures play</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ultimum Moriens

**Author's Note:**

> His world's a canvas painted brown and gray  
> He wanders alone, held by no one's wall  
> That dead land where not even vultures play

His world's a canvas painted brown and gray  
He wanders alone, held by no one's wall  
That dead land where not even vultures play

'Twas long ago the world became this way  
The skies opened and flames began to fall  
His world's a canvas painted brown and gray

Now all the world lies dead and burned away  
Their bones beneath the fierce sun, one and all  
That dead land where not even vultures play

The wind alone speaks, with nothing to say  
His stilled voice would upon no one's ears fall  
His world's a canvas painted brown and gray

The skies are deaf, else he would start to pray  
Not even God himself remains to fall  
That dead land where not even vultures play

When joy has fled, to what does one give way?  
When love is dead, then can one live at all?  
His world's a canvas painted brown and gray  
That dead land where not even vultures play


End file.
